Psychic Proportions
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: Takes place in Ancient Thebes. Yami's psychic finds trouble on the streets when she's supposed to use her abilities to jail theives. What happens when she meets a familiar blonde peasant boy?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is my first Yu Gi Oh! Fic so please go easy on me. ^_^; Reviews are nice so that I can fix my story if there's something wrong with it. And uh. disclaimer. yada yada I don't own anything except for Maat. She's mah charrii.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The young Egyptian girl sighed from the roof in which she sat in the city of Thebes, hazel eyes looking down upon the poor people who hurried through the streets. Her tanned face was resting upon her hands while her fingers curled up around her face. There was a small frown on her lips from her boredom and she knew not what to do about it. This youthful beauty was Maat, named after the goddess of truth and justice.  
  
While her parents had gone into the market, they asked her older sister to look after her. Neither one minded, of course. Even if Maat was old enough to look after herself, she enjoyed the company of Sakhmet. They were like twins with a five-year age difference.  
  
"Maat?" a twenty-year-old feminine voice called out to her, as Sakhmet climbed onto the stone roof that was covered with sand from recent winds, "What are you doing up here all alone?"  
  
"Thinking." the girl answered, averting her gaze to her sister, "I want to go out into the center."  
  
The dark-haired woman smiled at her younger sister and knelt down beside her, an arm wrapping around Maat's shoulders. Indeed, they cared deeply about each other.  
  
"Sakhmet. Have you ever been into the city center before?"  
  
".No. Never." Sakhmet answered quickly, looking at her, "Why the sudden curiosity?"  
  
Maat smiled and stood up, her sister following this action. "Oh. No reason. Come, let's start dinner for Mother and Father."  
  
With a shake of the head, Sakhmet followed Maat down the wooden ladder and through the window to their sleeping area. Maat was already taking out clay bowls to prepare a meal.  
  
"Oh, Maat." Sakhmet thought to herself and smiled, kneeling on the floor to help her.  
  
It was later that night that their parents had returned home and the four family members were sitting in a circle in the candlelight, completely silent. Although it might have been peaceful to most people, Maat found it unnerving. To Maat's left, her mother, Nephthys sat on her knees, sipping a cup of water slowly and very patiently. She was quite beautiful in Maat's eyes. Dark brown hair in which Sakhmet and Maat inherited curled down to her shoulders while dark brown eyes stared intently at the clean floor in which they sat on. Sakhmet looked more like her mother, however.  
  
Then there was her father, Shu, who sat on her right, his eyes closed as if he were meditating. His hair was a lighter brown than any normal Egyptian for it had been brightened by the sun. Not only was his hair different, but so were his eyes. Pale blue like the dawn upon the ocean. He was an extremely kind soul and would never hurt anyone. He was the one who gave Maat her gentle but clamorous nature.  
  
".How was the market today?"  
  
Three pairs of eyes focused upon Maat, who was looking a bit timid when she spoke out. It wasn't a sin, of course, but they had grown accustomed to their children speaking only when spoken to. Maat's father smiled at his curious daughter, standing up. "I'm pleased that you reminded me. I bought you something, Maat."  
  
"That was for her birthday!" Her mother exclaimed, looking up at her husband with angry, but good-hearted eyes.  
  
He only shrugged and grinned, digging through his pouch. "She has been so helpful to Sakhmet that I think she can have it now."  
  
Sakhmet bit her lip, a twinge of jealousy growing inside of her. Even if it was Maat's gift for the day of her birth, she never received much from her parents. Quickly shoving the feelings away, she looked up to see her father holding out a golden earring to her younger sibling. "How pretty."  
  
"Oh, Father! It's more than just 'pretty'! It's the most heavenly piece of jewelry I've seen in my entire life!" Maat stood up and began dancing around him, giggling happily.  
  
The three older family members laughed at her enthusiasm and Maat's father carefully punctured a hole in her upper ear, sliding the earring in. The juvenile brunette was too joyful to even notice the pain that came from the piercing. She broke away from her father and spun around once, modeling it. "So. do I look as lovely as a goddess?"  
  
"Why do you think we named you after one?" Maat's father scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their sleeping chambers.  
  
Sakhmet and her mother rose up, clearing the floor away of the cups and empty bowls. There was a smile upon the woman's face, but not upon Sakhmet's.  
  
"Do not be upset, dear. Your sister is growing up and wanting to learn more about the world. We must bring it to her." Nephthys said in a soft tone, looking at her oldest offspring with a smile, "We did it for you."  
  
This only made Sakhmet shake her head in disagreement. "Mother. Maat is different. She can see the whole world in her dreams. and in her consciousness! All she has to do is wish to see it. The girl grows more inquisitorial as Ra's sun passes over us each time. It is impossible to keep her here forever as you did for me. She will grow and leave you if she does not get what she truly desires!"  
  
"Such use of your language, Sakhment!" Nephthys snapped, "My daughter will never leave me to seek the true wonders of our world. Maybe it is you who should go out and explore the world on your own."  
  
Sakhment growled and turned, walking away. ".Perhaps I will."  
  
"Sakhment, may the Gods punish you for your actions!"  
  
But the oldest daughter of Nephthys continued walking, soon disappearing out the door. Nephthys stood in shock before scooping up the rest of the soiled dishes and began to clean them. "May they punish you."  
  
Shu covered his young, gleeful daughter with her wool blanket, kissing the crown of her forehead. He locked eyes with her and smiled softly. "Sleep quietly, daughter. I will see you in the evening."  
  
"Good night, Father." Maat smiled and turned onto her side with a yawn, closing her hazel eyes.  
  
After running a strong hand through Maat's silky brown hair, Shu rose to his feet and strode out to where his wife was cleaning the dishes. "I heard raised voices."  
  
"It was nothing, Shu. Sakhmet has left us forever."  
  
"She what--?! How could you allow that to happen?" Shu turned Nephthys around to face him.  
  
Nephthys bit her lower lip as she looked at his dumfounded expression. "She believes what we are doing to Maat is wrong. keeping her locked away in her home. And to prove it, she left us to find her own place in the world."  
  
With a sigh, Shu placed his palm up against Nephthys' face. "Sakhmet is an intelligent girl. I'm sure she will be all right on her own. This was her choice. The only hard part is telling Maat."  
  
"Yes. that is the problem, isn't it, Shu?" Nephthys looked at her husband with a frown.  
  
And the brunette Egyptian slept on. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: *Heavy sigh.* This chapter used to be longer but I have no idea where the rest of it went. All I can say is that I'll try to find it if one of my friends has a copy of it or I'll have to re-write it. Either way, I remember it fairly well. Enjoy chapter two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Prince Yami, I swear if you don't come back here.!" Maat growled, running after the small soon-to-be Pharaoh, nearly tripping in her dress.  
  
It had been three years since Sakhmet had left her family and not once did Maat see her after that. Her life had become lonely and she went into a hidden depression that never seemed to get better. Maat's psychic power had developed at an astounding rate and was soon appointed by the Pharaoh of Thebes to live in his palace.  
  
The broadened world left Maat with more freedom than she thought she'd ever have. She could go anywhere in Thebes, see the world outside from her roof. It pleased her so but at the same time, she never knew if she'd see her older sibling again. Not only was Maat the appointed psychic, but recently the birth of the future Pharaoh, Yami, gave her another job: look after him.  
  
Now, the telepathic Egyptian never exactly enjoyed the company of children because of their obnoxious behavior and Yami wasn't much different. Despite that fact, she actually liked watching him grow. It was like the two had an odd connection with each other. something that no ordinary person could have.  
  
With a playful giggle, the prince jumped behind his Father's throne and peeked out with large, innocent eyes. Maat wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, deciding to pretend she couldn't see him. "Now, where did he go? Yami? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"  
  
Yami laughed again and crawled fully behind the throne, hugging his knees up to his chest, closing his eyes.  
  
"FOUND YOU!"  
  
Maat wrapped her arms around him and picked the squealing prince up, swinging him around once, "No more games, alright?"  
  
"Hide! You hide, Maat! Hide!" Prince Yami tugged on her golden bracelets, causing them to jingle.  
  
"No, Yami. Maat will not hide anymore. She has other duties for this afternoon." The Pharaoh of Thebes entered the throne room, striding up to them with a slight smile on his features.  
  
Maat carefully set down Prince Yami and bowed immediately after. It was her sign of respect and that she was of a much lower class than he. Waving his hand for Maat to stand up straight, he gave Yami a small hug before looking back to his psychic. "You will be going into the city center. I want to see if you can capture any thieves when you read their minds. The guards will be close by in case you find anyone." "But why, your Highness?" Maat tilted her head, obviously confused at her master's demands.  
  
"The city is being overrun by slum-dwellers. More and more of my people are losing their money to those bandits and I want it to stop," He smiled at Maat, "You have been a great help to me. foreseeing my wife's illness and death. If it hadn't been for you, I would have never had a son. But now it is time you use your mind more often. Exercise it."  
  
Slowly, Maat broke eye contact with the Pharaoh, looking at the ground. Even if it was impolite to do, she always felt intimidated in his presence. "As you wish, your Highness."  
  
"Wonderful. I will have my servants dress you as a commoner."  
  
Maat blinked and raised her left eyebrow.  
  
"To keep your identity safe. As I've told you before, thieves can be ruthless killers. Never turn your back on them." With a nod, the Pharaoh took Prince Yami's hand and led him out of the throne room. Maat stood where she was, reciting her master's words in her head. Were all thieves as bad as he said? 


End file.
